ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildfire
| Pages = 400 | Year = 2376 | Stardate = 53679.3 | ISBN = 0743496612 (paperback) ISBN 1416507884 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Gripping new adventures of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers! Summary ;From the book jacket :Whenever there's a need to fix, repair, or salvage, Starfleet calls in the crack S.C.E. team on the U.S.S. ''da Vinci. Under the command of Captain David Gold and Commander Sonya Gomez, the S.C.E. solves the unsolvable, from finding a Starfleet vessel lost inside a holographic ship to doping new technology captured during the Dominion War.'' :However, the ''da Vinci s mission to Galvan VI will prove to be the S.C.E.'s greatest challenge to date, as they must salvage the U.S.S. Orion from the turbulent atmosphere of a gas giant. As if that wasn't enough, the Orion is carrying the deadly Wildfire device – a protomatter warhead that can ignite gas giants into stars – and the planet seems to be home to a strange alien life-form that may have been responsible for the Orion s destruction.'' Stories Enigma Ship ;E-book #20 (23 September 2002, ISBN 0743456750) ;by J. Steven York & Christina F. York :Sent to investigate the mysterious disappearances of several Federation starships, the U.S.S. ''da Vinci discovers a true technological marvel: a holographic vessel. Commander Sonya Gomez and her S.C.E. team try to navigate the different holographic scenarios playing inside the "holoship," and are surprised to find the crews of the missing ships – who think they've been rescued!'' :Gomez and her team must convince the crews that they are trapped in an endless holographic program, or risk losing them forever! War Stories Book 1 of 2 ;E-book #21 (11 December 2002, ISBN 0743456769) ;by Keith R.A. DeCandido :Twice, Overseer Biron of the Androssi has been thwarted by the crew of the U.S.S. ''da Vinci. In order to be prepared for their next encounter, he has obtained the records of the crew's past adventures during the brutal war against the Dominion...'' :Trapped behind enemy lines after a difficult victory, the damaged U.S.S. ''Sentinel must find its way home without engaging any superior hostile forces. When they encounter a Breen ship, it's up to Chief Engineer Sonya Gomez to trick them into thinking they aren't what they appear to be. Meanwhile, Dr. Elizabeth Lense of the U.S.S. Lexington must deal with the war's overwhelming carnage, while on Starbase 92, cryptographer Bart Faulwell has an encounter that will change his life forever!'' Book 2 of 2 ;E-book #22 (19 November 2002, ISBN 0743456777) ;by Keith R.A. DeCandido :To prevent his being defeated by the S.C.E. crew of the U.S.S. ''da Vinci a third time, Overseer Biron of the Androssi has decided to learn about his enemies by studying their adventures during the conflict with the Dominion....'' :Following the battle at Chin'toka, the Federation captured a small ship inside a Jem'Hadar war vessel. The ''da Vinci s S.C.E. team – led by Sonya Gomez's predecessor, Commander Salek of Vulcan – must determine the nature of the small ship. But will the mysterious vessel prove to be beneficial to the war effort – or deadly?'' Wildfire Book 1 of 2 ;E-book #23 (8 January 2003, ISBN 0743456785) ;by David Mack :The ''da Vinci goes on a dangerous salvage mission: to rescue the U.S.S. Orion from a gas giant. As if the turbulent atmosphere of the planet wasn't enough, the Orion is carrying the prototype of the deadly Wildfire device – a protomatter warhead that can ignite gas giants into stars.'' :But the operation may be more than even Capt. David Gold's crack team of engineers can handle, as they have to fight against the liquid atmosphere of the planet, the volatility of the Wildfire warhead – and a strange alien life-form that may be responsible for the attack on the Orion! Book 2 of 2 ;E-book #24 (24 January 2003, ISBN 0743456793) ;by David Mack :The U.S.S. ''da Vinci s mission to salvage the U.S.S. Orion and the deadly Wildfire warhead has gone horribly wrong. Captain Gold and Security Chief Corsi are gravely injured, and the da Vinci is literally coming apart at the seams as it drifts further and further into the deadly atmosphere of a gas giant. Worse, the Wildfire device is armed and loose in the turbulent atmosphere, threatening destruction on a planetary scale. :Commander Sonya Gomez and what's left of her S.C.E. team must use all their skills to survive, complete the mission, and learn the deadly secret of the strange alien lights that will be either their salvation – or their destruction! External link * Category:Novels